


Alluring and Deranged

by poisonapplesandwine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Crazy Belle, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/poisonapplesandwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Belle wakes up and finds herself with a cut on her arm, blood, and can't remember what had happened the night before. But when Ruby goes missing, Belle was the last one to see her alive and targeted as the prime suspect, things aren't adding up. At least, not yet anyway. {Crazy Belle/Lacy/Red Beauty/Rumbelle}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Alluring and Deranged
> 
> By: poisonapplesandwine
> 
> Beta: thelast.thingido (ff.net)
> 
> Show: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Ships: Belle/Ruby, Lacey/Ruby, Crazy Belle (Layla)/Ruby, Rumbelle
> 
> Rating: M (For Later Chapters)
> 
> Warnings: Language, Violence, Mental Disorders and smut. Also, very AU.
> 
> A/N: Hi guys! So, this is going to be a mutlichapter and not a oneshot or something similar to that. I found myself spending a lot of time on this, since I had to do quite a bit of background research. And anything that I screw up about the Dissociative Identity Disorder or anything else is accidental, because I'm not an expert at that knowledge. I hope you enjoy this. Even if it gets kinda crazy. (This is also on ff.net as well)

**Chapter ONE: Past Recollection**

* * *

 

**BELLE:**

What happened? That's the question I ask myself as I look at myself in the mirror. I was genuine, sweet, the beauty. I read books and was nice to anyone I met. What happened to me? I look in fright at my slightly matted brown hair, sharp eyes and my face. I don't look like myself. I am not myself. I know that for a fact. This isn't Belle French. This is someone else. The beast within the beauty. A monster.

A couple of weeks ago I stood on the dock, watching the ship leave into the portal. Rumple was gone. But I will see him again. I know I will. He'll live and bring Henry back. I had to take care of everyone for him. Turns out that was a mistake. I looked down at my hands that were hovering over the sink. They were covered in spots of blood. They even matched my red nails. I scanned the room, no blood elsewhere. That was odd. And then I noticed my arm. It had a giant cut on it, which was bleeding still. I wiped the blood with my hand, knowing better than to wipe it with a towel and give evidence that I had done something wrong. But I don't know what I did wrong. Or anything I did after that last glass of beer that was still fuzzy in my mind. How much had I drank? This wasn't like me. I could take my beer, but I never drank so much I blacked out. All I knew was I was bleeding, had blood on my hands which may or not be mine, and I have no idea what happened since last night. This was adding up to disaster.

* * *

 

**LACEY:**

**THREE WEEKS AGO:**

"Evening Miss French. What would you like?" "A beer. I'll be over at the pool table if you need me."

"Of course." The bar was marching to its usual beat of buzzing of the air vents, the smell of liquor and the radio playing faintly. It was your average Saturday night. People drinking, playing darts and having fun. For me, or what looked like me on the outside, was the theme music to my own personal horror movie. But I didn't know that yet. And neither did Belle. I ordered the usual beer, and made my way to the pool table. I was pretty good at it, but that may not be certain when I've had a few. I wanted to get out of that office. Do something fun. I had my shot aligned and was ready to strike when a hello rang in my ears.

"Mother of… oh. Hi Ruby." I responded, accidentally dropping my stick.

"Did I interrupt your shot?" Ruby joked, but her face had a faint hint of sincerity to it, "I can't shoot pool to save my life." I rolled my eyes playfully and was about to pick up my stick when Ruby suddenly picked it up for me. I noticed how tight her jeans were. They really showed off her ass. Damn that ass.

"Here." She said, and I took the stick out of her hand, "I'll watch you. Maybe I can learn something." That's what she said, but the look on her face told another tale. A tale that wasn't the kind you tell children.

"What are you gonna learn from staring at me?" I inquired, knowing that after a few more beers I wouldn't be able to hold the stick, nevertheless play pool.

"A lot, actually. I can tell you're nervous." Well. She is a fast learner then. Or she's swell at observations. I just rolled my eyes again and grabbed her hand, which I speedily used to put the stick in between her fingertips.

"Well, lets see how nervous you are when you play."

"With you or the game?" She remarked, and pretty much without delay, and I unearthed a smile.

"The game. You know I have a boyfriend." I said, remembering Rumple. Good thing I did, he's the only thing stopping me from moving in on this chick. I mean, how could you not? And based on our interactions I think she is taking interest. If only beauty hadn't fallen for the beast.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't stop you from having a little fun." She said, and got in shooting position. She hit the balls and all of them bounced around the table. All but two found its way to a hole.

"I thought you said you can't shoot pool to save your life." I remarked, trying to call Ruby out. But of course, she had an answer aligned in her mind.

"Beginner's Luck. Your turn. Teacher." She hastily said, and I took the stick from her. What was she trying to do? Because if its me with my tongue down her throat, she has no chance in hell. But apparently she clawed her way out of hell.

* * *

 

**BELLE:**

**Storybrooke Central Hospital | Present Day**

"So you have no idea how this happened?" Now I was sitting in the hospital, arm still cut, but not bleeding. That was a good sign. But I still needed to figure out what made me blackout. "None. All I can remember was drinking a beer last night at the Rabbit Hole." I replied, telling the truth. The doctor tapped the clipboard with his pen to a simple, fast-paced beat.

"Hmm, interesting. I'm sure you just blacked out then."

"That doesn't help." I murmured, but loud enough it was audible. This was getting irritating. Not in the mood for sassy remarks, the doctor moved over to the computer lodged on top of a table in the corner. He sat at the computer, rapidly browsing at files and making some quiet groans in small frustration, until he found one that caught his interest.

"Miss French, do you remember Saturday night two weeks ago?" he said, not looking away from the computer and scrolled down.

"Not really..." My mind got curious without even second guessing myself. Why was that date important right now? Did I blackout previous to this? "Why?" I muttered in fear.

"You were admitted in the hospital for possible alcohol poisoning." he said and stopped scrolling for a brief second, "Apparently you drank yourself silly. Good thing a woman caught you and brought you here. You could've died Miss French."

Woman? I don't remember anything about a woman. What the hell did I do? But just as I was about to get lost in my thoughts, he swiveled his chair to face me. "I suggest you thank Miss Ruby Lucas for her actions. She essentially saved your life."

* * *

 

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? I hope you enjoy this, because I will update this as soon as possible.**


	2. Short Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading, and sorry I suck at updating this, I've been busy as of late with school stuff and personal things. But here's chapter two for you all! I will update more soon since I have summer vacation coming up, promise. And as hard as I tried, the blank beta spot refused to be fixed. So I'd like to thank for being my beta, you're amazing Michelle! You guys so read her stuff too, because they're super good and amazingly written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, even though this chapter is mostly dialogue based to buildup to the chapter as more of a more flashback feeling , as I had planned in the outline. Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've mentioned this earlier, but the name Layla is Belle's crazy third persona. Just so you don't get confused.

**LACEY:**

I didn't care to be sweet. I wanted to live on the edge. Like when Rumple beat up that guy to impress me. I was alive. I felt the thrill of the rush. It was amazing. And that feeling soon resurfaced when I came back to the Rabbit Hole the week after I schooled Ruby in pool. Apparently her beginner's luck had worn out.

"Back again Miss French?"

Miss French? Who the fuck was that? "What?" I said without second thought.

"Oh, sorry. I meant Belle." The bartender said in apology. I still had no idea who he was talking about, until I remembered that Ruby said Belle when she said hi to me. Apparently that was my name around here.

I just stuck with it and glanced around the room, looking for the jukebox. I found it in the back. I guess they moved things around a bit. I walked over there and selected a song.

"Ah, I love that song too."

I didn't hear her coming, and my heart did a million flips. "Jeez, Red."

"Red? That's new." She was swirling her spoon around in her martini, "You know I like Ruby better."

After the mini heart attack, I think I get to call her whatever the hell I feel like. "Well, until you put that hood of yours on, I guess I can call you Ruby."

She just sipped another sip of her drink in response, probably to stop herself from murdering my ass. Eh, all in good fun.

"You up for some more pool? Well, if you decide to stop drinking that damn martini."

She stopped drinking. Looks like I caught her interest. "You're on."

* * *

**BELLE:**

Ruby? What the hell was she doing taking me to the hospital? Not that it's unappreciated, but what was I doing with Ruby that I can't remember?

"Wait. Ruby?"

"Yes." the doctor says, and doesn't miss a beat, "And according to our records, Miss Lucas is missing."

Ruby? Missing? Something wasn't right. I saw her at Granny's yesterday. There was no way… "When did she go missing?" I spit out finally, I needed an answer, because the world was not making any sense.

"Last night." My face drops. Of course, since I saw her at Granny's. But, why? "Do you know where she is?"

Before I could answer there was the sound of footsteps. Emma was walking down the hallway. That's odd. What was she doing here?

"Emma?" I called, and she stopped in her tracks and walked into the room. "What are you doing here? Is Henry okay?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for her?" The doctor asked Emma, who was not in the mood for 20 questions.

"Ruby's missing."

"We know that, so what does that have to do with me?" I questioned, none of this made sense. What the hell did I do?

"Belle was the last one to see her." She glanced over the doctor's shoulder over in my direction, and then continued, "She needs to come and answer a few questions."

* * *

**LAYLA:**

Of course she's missing. I wanted it that way. It was all part of my sudden fixation. I was stuck in a constant state of obsession with her.

But all obsessions have their damages. I did my damage. Quite well I might add. When I find a target, I stick with it. But then again, sticky thing come off eventually. Either you force it off or it goes away on its own. Since the second option wasn't gonna happen, I had to force it off.

That's why they call me Layla. It means dark haired beauty. Well, I don't have dark hair, but everyone seems to say I'm the beauty. I mean, that's what the good side of me is.

Ugh, those two. I can't believe were one person. We're so different. Belle's the kind, generous, goody two-shoes. Lacey is rebellious and doesn't like playing it safe, but she's not on my level. I'm a new kind of monster. I'm darker than the sky in the country at night. Darker than your room when you shut all the lights off. Darker than smoke.

Ruby Lucas was just the first to unleash that monster.


	3. Give the Third Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since the last one was really short, I decided last minute to give you chapter three. This one is more extensive in detail, so I hope you enjoy the more pyscho Belle in this chapter! Happy reading!

**LAYLA:**

Sure, Ruby was a nice girl. She was just a little, misguided with me. And I liked playing games, and when you're lost, you don't come back. Because I don't let you.

I noticed the littlest things about her. What she smiled at, when she usually came to the bar; even how she dressed. And I used them to my advantage. You see, when I get fixated, I fall deep. But I stand at the bottom, waiting for them to fall and hit the ground. Breaking into a million pieces. Then I scurry back to the top to find my next chess piece. Because it's all a game. It always is.

I sat down in the chair in the interrogation room, well, Belle did. I was just lingering in the back of her mind, waiting to spring out unexpectedly. I looked in the mirror that took up a majority of the wall in front of me, which shot me back a look of a confused, scared and restless woman, who was looking a whole lot like a girl at this point. It made me sick how vulnerable I looked, like a lost puppy that got kicked five times. I decided to take it easy and lay low for a while, until the time was right.

A few seconds later the blonde, I believe her name was Emma, walked into the room and made herself at home in the chair in front of me. She looked slightly annoyed, but I only saw it as an open window when the right time came. She straighten a few papers out and then focused on me.

"Belle," she began, tone calm and slightly stern, "I really don't want to do this, but I have to."

Belle swallowed tightly and tried her hardest to not break down right then and there. It sucked having two other people sharing the same brain with me, but you have to make the best out of what you have.

"We have reason to believe you caused Ruby's disappearance," Emma continued, "primarily since you were the last person to see Ruby alive."

She ruffled tough a bag next to the table and pulled out some photos, and once they were set on the table I recognized them as a room at Granny's Inn. The walls were covered in a vintage type wallpaper, just like any other room in the famous inn. I studied the pictures a bit more, and took notice to the red spatters on the bed sheets and headboard. They were hard to see with the yellow police tape that surrounded the bed, and the shadows of a few figures in the room. And I knew it had to be blood, because who would send the CSI to find out why there was fruit punch spilled all over the bed.

"You see these?" the blonde said and a stern look grew on her face, "that's a room at Granny's. These pictures were taken the day after Ruby went missing."

Before Belle could make any remark on the matter, I decided to take the wheel. The poor soul was going to get herself locked up if she opened her mouth any more, and I sure as hell wasn't supporting that.

"And," I said, trying to sound graceful and somewhat optimistic as the persona everyone was used to would be, "this involves me in what way? Besides seeing Ruby last, of course."

"You were seen entering the Inn with Ruby around eleven, and you appeared to be quite drunk." Emma said and moved one picture closer to me, which had a blurred picture that seemed to be extracted from one of the security cameras in the front door, if such was existent.

It was of Ruby and a woman opening the door, which matched my figure. Or Belle's, depending on how you want to see it. She then moved another picture, one that was time marked five seconds later, but with me and Ruby, but this time was clear quality. Ruby was looking behind the counter for what appeared to be a key, as I was trying not to faceplant on the floor from how intoxicated I was. So much for being aware of your surroundings before a murder.

"You see Ruby searching for something? Well, the day after we found the key to room 188 was missing, and that was the room checked out by Ruby. And you went into the room with her." She said, and was starting to get towards checkmate, but I wasn't going to let her do that.

"Well, I was drunk. And how do you know Ruby wasn't either?" I said unrelentingly, "And I don't see any evidence of me going into Ruby's suite, do I?"

Emma backed up a bit, possibly in shock of my sudden anger, which appeared to be out of character. Well, if I was going to go to jail for conforming to the normal persona, then I'd rather get the hell outta here as this version of me.

"I think you can let me go now." I said sharply, and Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door for me to walk out. The expression of her face was one of confusion and vexation, as I had come off so strongly and aggravated, it distraught her. But she only let me walk out without a single comment or fixation.

I walked to the restroom, only to find no one there. Which was a plus for me, since I didn't feel in the mood for company or confrontation. I looked in the mirror, and at the face of Belle French. A woman who was a gracious soul, and had a strong belief in love. The woman who had fallen for a monster, and never gave it a second thought. But the longer I looked in the mirror, the more I envied that woman. She had a love, she had a happy ending. Sure, she was me, but this is a different persona; a new Belle. But when you put two and two together, we're all one person. But instead of having two side to every coin, this one wasn't a coin, it was a three part saga.

One who got happy ever after, one who just wanted to live life to the best she could, and then me; the one who's happy ending was far from happy. It was blood and darkness, pure darkness.

**And it was too late to change that darkness to light.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I promise these chapters will get longer. In my head they're longer, but when put down they always end up shorter than I want them to be. But I don't want to rush things, but I will try my hardest to make them longer.


End file.
